Defining Betrayal
by Sam Vicky Ryan
Summary: Jack gets an unexpected e-mail.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Defining Betrayal**

**Authors:**AmandaC / VRyan

**Rating:**PG-13

**Summary:**An email causes Jack discomfort.

**Pairings:**Jack/Irina

**Chapter One**

Jack Bristow thumbed his keyboard absent mindedly. Upon reaching his inbox he noticed a number of unread mails. He opened them one by one. Eventually reaching one with an emboldened subject headline, "How's The Toaster". Shock registered on his face momentarily before his usual expression replaced it.

He opened it he knew it was from her. He warred with whether he should report it or not and opted for the latter.

He read its contents "So Jack, how are you? I know I'm taking a risk sending this but I need to know Sydney, Jack I'm worried"

He smiled remembering the last time he had seen her. It had been one of the most difficult missions for him. He remembered sending the girls to the camp to free her. Part of him wanted her to rot there. And part of him still loved her despite all she had done to him. He remembered the punch she had thrust upon him and how in that moment he agreed subconsciously that it was justified. He had shot a duplicate Irina believing it to be her. He figured what vexed her was not the fact that he shot her. But the fact that he could possibly think that she would order a hit on her own daughter.

Jack had sat on the plane and listened whilst Irina Derevko catalogued the hell her sister had put her through. He watched as finally she broke down whilst recanting the events. It had affected him, he would never out and out admit such but it had.

Irina was a strong woman and he knew that to be and understatement. She was also extremely beautiful. That had been his downfall, her beauty, her charm. The biggest draw for him when he had met her was the air of mystery that she exuded it surrounded her like an invisible cloak and drew him to her.

She sat steps away tears staining her cheeks holding onto her eldest daughter. He knew in that moment that the Irina in front of him was not same woman he had previously known. He felt an inexplicable urge to approach her, to comfort her. But he couldn't it wasn't in him to.

He did speak to her when she suggested a mission to destroy the Mueller Device. Finally recognizing the sense her argument had made and agreeing to undertake the mission. Soon after that they had been diverted to Langley and Derevko had been taken into custody. Bristow watched as she signed the agreement she would be returning to C.I.A custody once the mission was over. He saw something in her eyes in that moment, she apologised for her affair with Sloane. He found it funny that after all she had done that was the one thing she was apologizing to him for. He had told her as much. He had watched her as she helped Nadia put on her parachute, watched her as she jumped from the plane.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2 Irina

**Title:Defining Betrayal**

Disclaimer:Not our show or character

Authors:AmandaC / VRyan

**Chapter Two "Irina"**

Irina sat in the Hubble she now called home. It had been a month since Jack had allowed her to escape from Savogda. She would never understand fully why he chose to help her given all she had done to him.

She had married a literal stranger seducing him, convincing him she loved him and he her. All the time she was giving information to her employer the KGB. He had been chosen because he worked for the C.I.A.

She was eighteen years old when the KGB recruited her. She had gone willingly without question or looking back. It was a great honour to even be asked to serve your country and it meant food on the table for the rest of her family. It meant independence for her, a chance to change her life.

Irina Derevko was beautiful, her skin, perfect, large brown eyes and perfect teeth. She was quite tall and had always been slim unlike her sister Yelena who had to struggle to keep her weight under control.

What Irina didn't know until later was that both of her sisters Yelena and Katia had followed her into the KGB. And as if history had a really unforgiving ironic sense of humour so to had her two daughters but they worked with the Jack at the CIA.

She hadn't lied to Jack when she had told him that there were moments during their marriage that it was as real for her as it had been for him. He didn't believe her of course; After all she had done to both him and Sydney why would he believe a word she said. He had wanted her to confess to having ulterior motives she said she had none and therefore couldn't confess. She had lied to him. She had a plan it wasn't time to instigate it when they had that particular conversation.

Later they had travelled to Panama and she had slept with Jack. She had missed him. She realized that despite everything she still loved him. Irina knew that it wasn't enough she had a mission to carry out and Jack Bristow and her daughter would be the price she would have to pay. A lifetime in prison was not palatable to her she couldn't face it and therefore was determined to carry out her plan. She had left Panama with Sloane betraying both Jack and her daughter Sydney.

She never laid eyes on either one until the pit she had been thrown into was opened and above her was Sydney.

Irina had spent most of the time since she had last seen her daughter incarcerated. Derevko had found a Rambaldi Manuscript she had read it and when she realised what it was for, destroyed it. He sister had hatched a plan with Sloane's help to activate a Mueller Device based on the information from that particular manuscript. Yelena had held Irina captive torturing the information from her. Eventually Irina had given in and told Yelena everything, she had even being forced to help her build the Device.

A light had shown down on her and she thought she could see Sydney but half believed it was a hallucination. It wasn't though. Only when Syd jumped down and cut the binds from her hands releasing her did Irina finally realise that she was real. "I knew you'd come" she'd said tears in her eyes. Sydney and Nadia had pulled her to the surface, to freedom.

Later she had told Sydney everything. Irina had fought to hold it together as she had recanted what Yelena had put her through. It was a fight she lost, she had cried and half mentally kicked herself for it as Jack was sitting across from her listening and watching. She always hated to appear weak in front of him. He hadn't seen her cry since Sydney was born and she had passed that off as hormones running riot.

She knew she had almost been broken. Her sister had put her through hell. Derevko knew it would take time for her to feel normal again. The thought of facing her sister filled with unspeakable rage she wanted to kill her. She was relieved when Jack agreed on a mission to Savogda.

Nadia was the surprise Derevko hadn't expected. She had given the child up for adoption. There was no alternative she was a wanted criminal. If she had been caught the baby would have been taken from her. She didn't want any child of hers to grow up with the stigma of having had the most wanted terrorist in US history as a mother. She had given her baby up. She wrapped Nadia's tiny body in a warm blanket and kissed her little forehead. Fully accepting she would never see her again. That little face those tiny brown eyes haunted Irina's dreams and not a single day had passed that she hadn't wondered about the little girl she had given away.

She had been both pissed off and slightly scared when their plane was diverted to Langley. The prospect of another prison cell filled her with fear. Back to Langley they had gone and Irina had found herself in yet another cell. Her fate was undetermined. Later Jack had pulled her out of the cell with a deal. She had signed agreeing to return to CIA custody after the mission to Savogda was completed.

She apologised to him for her indiscretion with Sloane, which he had found amusing. She thought about it and understood why. He was right after all she had done to him she was apologising for committing adultery. In her mind everything else was necessary but the adultery was not, she had regretted that. The resulting pregnancy was one of the reason's she had disappeared sooner than she had intended.

**End Chapter Two**


End file.
